


The Danger of Assumptions

by MeggieJolly



Series: The 100 Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Elevator, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, POV Monty, Short, amused Raven, jasper being jasper, prompt, slight unrequited crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>We take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot/cute/pretty/funny/etc. you are for three weeks (and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger of Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another of the drabbles resulting from the prompts my best friend and I give each other.  
> I was kind of happier with the Linctavia one, to be honest. I hope you like it anyways.

He was there again. Raven said his name was Jasper. And he apparently had forgotten to take of his safety goggles and they where sitting in his wild hair, as they did more often then not. It gave him a dorky mad scientist look, that Monty had to admit he liked.  
And he was talking about him again.  
"Raven, don't you think he looks nice? And really friendly. I wish I could get to know him. It's a shame that he doesn't speak English. We would be total bros."  
Raven chuckled. "Be glad he doesn't. Imagine how embarrassed you'd be if he understood you."  
Monty had to remember to glance at her angrily as soon as Jasper wasn't looking.  
Jasper looked shocked. "Don't even joke about that Raven! I would die of embarrassment!" His voice turned all dramatic and Raven laughed. Monty had to hide a grin as well. 

This was a usual occurrence, the three of them shared the elevator almost every day for the ride down after work. And since Jasper had heard Monty on the phone with his mother, speaking Korean, he assumed Monty didn't speak English. Monty just never found the right moment to tell him otherwise and Raven found it hilarious.  
So now, whenever Jasper felt like talking, which seemed to be constantly, and had no good subject, he told Raven how much he would like to be friends with Monty.  
It wasn't like Monty minded. Jasper made amazing compliments and at least he knew he meant them. He had even learned to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks from time to time. Or the grins, which happened a lot more frequently. Jasper was seriously funny.  
And yes, maybe Monty developed a slight crush on him. So what, the guy complimented him on a regular basis and he was cute. Also Monty hadn't been on a date since the Ark, his last job before coming to work at the dropship. 

Of course he didn't even know if Jasper was even into guys. Though he thought he was, he spend enough time talking about Monty after all.  
But he got an answer a couple of days later.  
"I mean I would totally date him if I was gay and we shared a language." Jasper argued. "But you can stop calling him my guy crush. He just looks sympathetic and friendly. And a bit shy. And like a nerd. Mostly just like we could be great friends."  
Raven just laughed at that, but Monty was a tad disappointed by the 'if-I-was-gay'-part. He had been rather sure. Jasper had definitely described him as cute and good looking before. Right? He had to admit he wasn't sure anymore.  
Raven interrupted his thoughts. "Oh come on Jasper, you are at least bi."  
"What? No. Me? Have you met me? I crush on every pretty girl I meet."  
Raven chuckled. "Correction, every pretty person you meet."  
Jasper kept refusing until they left the elevator. 

So Monty didn't quite manage to give up all hope. Which was stupid. After all the guy didn't even know that Monty understood him.  
"Then just tell him." Was Ravens great advice. "I don't know. Offer him a candy or something. Or say 'bless you' when he sneezes. Something."  
Monty shook his head. "No, it would be too awkward and embarrassing for everyone. He has been assuming I don't understand him for over a month now. I would come of as a total creep if I told him now."  
Raven shrugged. "I would find it hilarious. But suit yourself and keep pining." With those words she left.  
"I'm not pining!" Monty called after her.  
But he kind of was.

It turned really pathetic when Jasper stopped talking about Monty a week later.  
"She's so pretty! Have you seen her? Her name is Maya. And she makes the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted."  
Maya was the girl who opened a bakery next door. And it was obvious that Jasper had a crush on her. And he wouldn't shut up about her.  
Suddenly Monty didn't find Jasper's constant talking cute anymore.  
Raven shot him an apologetic glance when Jasper wasn't looking.  
"You're gonna have to start using the stairs if you keep going down there to buy her pie without asking for her number." She told Jasper. But he just brushed that away with his long arms. 

It kept going like that for a few more days until Monty couldn't take it anymore.  
Jasper was babbling about Maya as usual. "She always smiles so nicely…"  
"Just ask her out already." Monty interrupted and surprised Raven with the slight edge in his voice that was hardly ever there.  
Jasper's eyes got as big as the goggles that he wasn't wearing for once. "You… you… speak English?"  
Monty couldn't meet his eyes. "Yes. I'm Monty Green. I work for IT. I fixed your computer more then once. You should really stop spilling chemicals."  
Luckily they reached the lobby and Monty could flee, leaving a flabbergasted Jasper and a laughing Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts too, if you have any. I take forever to fill them, but I will, I promise.  
> You can contact me on Tumblr, if you like. My URL is meggie-jolly
> 
> Update: I'm working on a second chapter at the moment. A lot of people asked for it and I got inspired. The prompt this time is: "person A who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and person B who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter" And this time it's in Jasper's POV. I have no idea how long it will take me.


End file.
